


What does that mean?

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Coming Out, Gap Filler, Gen, S02E20 Not That Kind of Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question fills the air, the tension of so many things unsaid, that need to be said, but it just hangs there. Looming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does that mean?

“I snuck out so I could see Jude, all right?!” Something within Connor snaps, the shockwave rippling through his body as he admits it aloud.

“What does that mean?”

The question fills the air, the tension of so many things unsaid, that  _need_  to be said, but it just hangs there. Looming.

“It means… It means that I’m sick of you telling me who I can and cannot be friends with. It means that I missed seeing him, so I got a girlfriend to keep you happy, and so I could spend time with him. Maybe that wasn’t fair on her. I like Daria, I do, but that was never what it was about.” Connor swallows thickly, looking up through his lashes to see his dad’s gaze fixed on his face. Unblinking. Unreactive. Stoic, maybe.

“It means… It means that I miss my best friend, and that I miss the way it used to be just us.” He averts his gaze then, focussing intently on the pattern on the hospital gown; the colour of the ceiling tiles; the way the nurses are obviously trying to appear like they aren’t eavesdropping.

“It means… that I’m gay.”

He didn’t mean to say it then. He never wanted it to be this way.

And as his dad stalks out of the room, Connor sinks deeper into the sheets, wishing for the mattress to swallow him whole.

Adam turns around in the doorway, says softly: “We’ll talk about this  _thing_  later,” and then he’s gone.


End file.
